


The Proposal

by mysticbelieverX94



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticbelieverX94/pseuds/mysticbelieverX94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane and Joey have been dating for six years and have never been happier so Shane decides to propose marriage with the help of his friends Rosanna and Tyler. Will Joey accept?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

Shane Dawson was sitting at home, starring at a picture of him and his boyfriend of the last six years Joey Graceffa. They looked so happy together and that's because they were. Shane fell in love with Joey the instant he met him at Playlist Live all those years ago. Joey was everything Shane could ask for in a man: sweet, true to himself, beautiful and loyal.


End file.
